


The Nice Cream Is A Lie

by allidoissin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Job, DomPapyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SubSans, after the resets, surface fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoissin/pseuds/allidoissin
Summary: Our two favorite skellies spend the day on the town. Sans makes this very difficult for Paps. Poor cinnaroll... or not.This is just more shameless sinful fluffy smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More shameless self-indulgent fluffy smut! Come sin with me!  
> Visit me on tumblr: https://allidoissinfam.tumblr.com/

The Nice Cream Is A Lie

\------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus was… flustered to say the least.

The day had started out innocently enough. The universe had seen fit to grace both monsters with a day off and so Sans and Papyrus had decided to spend it on the town. The trip to the human bookstore was relatively uneventful save for a delicate touch on his spine as Sans passed behind him, on his way to the science fiction section. Papyrus thought nothing of it at first and brushed it off as his brother being his usual quirky self.

As the two skeleton monsters walked through the town toward the general store Sans got a little braver. He dragged his phalanges over Papyrus’ iliac crest through his slacks _hard_ and quickly drew his hand back. Papyrus had jumped and glared at his brother as they both continued to walk. They were in public darn it! Thankfully no one had seen but the taller skeleton monster still felt a sense of mortification at the possibility. Well that… and a touch of arousal. He blushed furiously and walked faster, much to the amusement of his now snickering brother.

The general store was not much better. They placed their chosen goods on the counter and Papyrus struck up a friendly conversation with the shopkeeper. That was when Sans decided to strike again.

“NYEH!”

“You okay there sir?” the rabbit monster behind the counter asked with a concerned glance.

“F-FINE! JUST TRYING NOT TO SNEEZE!” Papyrus stammered. He grasped Sans’ shoulder and squeezed; a warning. Sans’ grin just widened but he ceased the groping hand currently wrapped around the upper part of Papyrus’ femur, dangerously close to his pubic bone.

Thank the stars it was a quiet day and that no one else had been in the store at the time. Papyrus’ cheek bones burned with orange magic.

“Can skeleton monsters actually sneeze?” the shopkeeper asked curiously as she bagged their purchases.

“we can. _snot_ fun though.”

“SANS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE AND DISGUSTING!”

Sans just chuckled, gathered up their bags and the two skeleton monsters headed for the nice cream stand. Papyrus needed something cold to curb the heat that now warmed his bones, no thanks to his brother.

And here they were, walking at a leisurely pace back toward the town center where Papyrus’ car was parked. Papyrus juggled the few bags hanging on his arms and quickly devoured his nice cream but found his attention drawn to the smaller skeleton sauntering beside him. Instead of his usual nice cream Sans had instead opted for a unisicle for half the price of a bisicle. An orange flavored one. Sans hated orange flavored things.

Apparently not today though with the way he was working that unisicle with his blue tongue. The conjured magical muscle slowly, intimately curled around the frozen treat, stroking up and down. The blue wetness of Sans’ saliva would be left behind with each pass of the swiping tongue, mingling with the sweet, orange juices. He noticed Papyrus’ eye sockets on him and tweaked the corners of his mouth up in a sultry grin.

Papyrus was enraptured by the lewd display. He hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone or anything as they continued their journey because he just couldn’t manage to tear his gaze away. His magic was once again heating up his frame, now far stronger than before. The nice cream had done absolutely nothing to cool down his now writhing magic. Heat pooled in his pelvis, promising to form his cock at a moment’s notice.

Sans took note of his brother’s obvious discomfort and decided to up the ante. He took the unisicle fully into his mouth keeping his jaws open slightly so Papyrus could see every little detail. His tongue continued stroking along the melting treat, a small line of orange colored fluid leaking out and dribbling down his chin. He slowly drew the unisicle out of his mouth, dragging his top teeth gently along its surface and fixing Papyrus with a half-lidded sidelong look.

Papyrus considered himself a wholesome monster. He was not one to give into fear, greed, or lust like some other, weaker-spirited monsters. He was a skeleton of unfaltering nerve.

Papyrus’ usually unfaltering nerve snapped. He took a quick glance around the quiet street to make sure no one was looking and grasped Sans, pulling him into a nearby alley. At the sudden motion Sans dropped his unisicle and clutched at his brother’s sweater as he was pushed back against brick. Papyrus quickly boxed him in by placing both hands against the wall on either side of Sans’ head and surged forward to capture his mouth in a heated kiss. His orange colored tongue melded with his brother’s blue, feeling the lingering coldness of the unicicle and tasting the sweetness of the orange flavoring.

The taller skeleton pulled back far enough to fix Sans with a desperate hungry look.

“HOME. NOW.”

“what’s the matter paps? can’t take the heat?” Sans quipped, a blue blush spreading across his face. He moaned when his brother ground his pelvis into Sans’ own, feeling the taller monster’s straining need through their clothing.

“SAAANNNSSSS,” the taller monster practically whined and pushed harder, recapturing Sans’ mouth in a desperate kiss. Time and space bent around the two monsters for a fraction of a second before Papyrus found himself deposited on the bed in their home with Sans on top of him. The slight queasiness he always felt when Sans teleported them anywhere was quickly replaced by desire as Sans slid off the bed and maneuvered himself between Papyrus’ femurs.

It appeared Sans was in no mood for foreplay with how quickly he unbuttoned his brother’s pants and allowed his straining erection to bob free. Papyrus managed to sit up just in time to witness Sans wrapping one hand gingerly around the base of his throbbing member and swiping his blue tongue across the tip, lapping at the bead of pre cum at the top.

“S-SANSSS,” Papyrus whimpered, bucking his hips gently, trying to chase the bolt of pleasure that sparked through him. Sans simply grinned up at him, his face taking on a half-lidded visage of contentment as he continued his pleasurable assault. He drew his hand up and down the orange shaft and took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around languidly.

Ecstasy bolted up Papyrus’ spine at the careful motions his older brother was performing. The taller skeleton clenched his fists in the sheets, trying to avoid grasping Sans’ skull and face fucking him into oblivion. It just felt so darn good. His mandible hung slack, eye sockets shut tight and moans of pure delight drifted from his mouth.

His pleasure increased dramatically when Sans took most of his length into his mouth, his magic creating a warm passage that restricted around his member as Sans bobbed his head. His tongue curled and flexed around the twitching cock, rapidly dragging him closer to completion.

Papyrus cried out suddenly when Sans switched tactics and bid his magic to perform a sucking motion over the sensitive ectoplasmic flesh. He canted his hips harder toward Sans’ mouth, nearly gagging the smaller monster. Sans thanked the stars that he didn’t actually have a gag reflex and refused to cease his ministrations.

“S-SAANSSS, I’M C-CLOSE,” Papyrus hissed, words punctuated by heaving pants.

Sans flicked his eyelights up to his brother’s face, his fixed grin somehow growing a little wider around the orange cock. He wrapped his tongue tightly around his brother’s member and sucked _hard_.

Papyrus yelped and snapped his hips forward, pleasure ripping through his skeletal frame. His hands flew to the sides of Sans’ skull and gripped him tight as he blindly powered his hips into the magical heat. The smaller monsters hands grasped Papyrus’ hips in a vain attempt to keep himself steady. After just a few stuttering thrusts Papyrus came hard with a throaty moan, his seed coating his older brother’s mouth and throat.

Sans swallowed the release eagerly, the sweet taste of Papyrus’ magical discharge leaving little tingles in his mouth. Sans suckled the softening shaft greedily, milking any last remaining cum from the tip before finally releasing it with a wet pop.

The taller skeleton sat there, panting openly and reveling in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. He felt Sans shift in front of him and opened his eye sockets to watch the smaller monster remove his fluffy slippers and black track shorts. Sans’ pelvic region was flushed with his signature blue magic, a dripping pussy already formed under his pubic symphysis.

Papyrus groaned at the sight, renewed lust sparking through him. Sans moved up onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of Papyrus’ femurs, straddling his younger brother. He moaned when his sensitive conjured flesh brushed against the re-hardening orange cock below. Sans slid his arms around Papyrus’ neck and drew the younger monster in for a heated kiss. Papyrus tasted himself on Sans’ tongue and rumbled at the sensation. His hands grasped his older brother’s hips guiding them forward and back, slicking his cock with the fluids from Sans’ conjured entrance.

“you up for a little more big guy?”

Trembling from the intensity of the sensations he was receiving, Papyrus could only nod his head and strengthen his hold on his brother’s hips. Sans trailed his tongue over Papyrus’ chin and began laving the sensitive discs of his neck column. He moved his hands to the bottom hem of his younger brother’s sweater, tugging the fabric up and off of the spindly frame. Sans’ phalanges brushed and kneaded over the expanse of ivory white bone revealed in front of him, pressing delicate touches to his brother’s sternum and weaving over his ribs.

“STARS SANS. YOU’RE INCREDIBLE.”

“heh, thanks bro. you’re pretty incr- _edible_ yourself. get it? ‘cause i swallo-”

“OH MY GOD SANS NO!”

“sans yes,” the older skeleton chuckled, grinding his hips down harder into Papyrus’ lap.

With a burst of motion Papyrus suddenly flipped their positions, wanting to erase the smug look from his brother’s face as quickly as possible. Sans yelped at the change, his eye lights shrinking before blossoming back into relaxed circles. Papyrus grasped both of Sans’ hands in his much larger one and pinned them to the bed above his brother’s skull. His free hand unzipped Sans’ hoodie and roamed his hand underneath the material. He was pleasantly surprised to find no resistance from an undershirt but just chalked it up to his brother’s laziness.

Long skinny phalanges met Sans’ thick sternum bone, caressing it lovingly and delicately, like one would a flower petal. Papyrus took his time trailing his digits over Sans’ chest, feeling every rib and winding down to fondle his brother’s spine. The smaller skeleton’s breath hitched and he writhed under the tantalizing attentions. Even though Papyrus had witnessed it many times before, he wanted to see his older brother come apart at the seams by his own doing.

Sans bucked slightly and wrapped his legs around his younger brother’s waist, pulling him closer. Papyrus’ cock once more brushed against the folds of Sans’ conjured mound and they both shuddered at the pleasure it brought. The older skeleton attempted to move his hips at an angle to force Papyrus to penetrate his, by this point, desperate magic but the younger brother seemed to have other ideas. 

“c’mon bro,” Sans huffed, fixing him with an exasperated stare. “i’ve already got a _boner_ for you.” Sans winked.

Papyrus immediately stopped his wandering hand and fixed Sans with a glare. He grasped his brother’s right hip and pulled back slightly.

“well i guess technically you’re the one with the boner right nowaaAAAHHHHHH!” Sans cried out as Papyrus finally hilted himself roughly. The younger skeleton wasted no time. He pumped harshly into the tight, wet heat, savoring the lewd sounds he wrenched from his older brother’s mouth. Sans’ spine arched lecherously off the bed, his mandible hanging open and blue ecto-tongue lolling off to the side. His eye sockets were pinched shut as wave after wave of white hot pleasure raced through his body with every thrust.

“oh f-fuck paps!” he whimpered and writhed against the onslaught, squeezing his femurs tighter around his brother’s waist. He attempted to wiggle his hands free of Papyrus’ grip to at least grab a hold of something to steady himself but the younger skeleton would give no leeway. Every thrust was announced with a clack of bone meeting bone and the wet squelching of their debauched joining only careened him closer to his end.

Just a few minutes in Sans could feel his magic coiling tighter and tighter in his middle. His depraved moans turned into harsh gasps and sobs as he teetered on the brink of mind blowing ecstasy.

Papyrus could sense the way his brother’s walls fluttered around his throbbing member, begging for release. His own conjured appendage sent sparking waves of pleasure tingling through his frame, chasing any thought from his mind except for the primal need to cum. He released his hold on Sans’ hands and gripped both hips, renewing his efforts for a rapid completion.

The smaller skeleton suddenly tensed up with a wail, gripping the sheets below him like a lifeline. His orgasm barreled through him with such a force that he almost whited out, his eyelights becoming blown out and fuzzy in his sockets.

Papyrus felt the walls of Sans’ conjured pussy clamp down around his still thrusting cock, a surge of heated fluids further lubricating his member. He groaned loudly at the sensation, his hips stuttering as he pumped them forward a few more times. With a sharp bark of pleasure he hilted himself fully one last time, spilling into the pliant canal with a shudder.

The younger skeleton released his grip on Sans’ hips and leaned over his brother, resting his head on Sans’ clavicle. Sans snaked his shaking arms around Papyrus’ neck and clutched him as close as possible. Both skeletons panted against each other for a short period of time before Papyrus finally had the wherewithal to toe off his shoes and carefully climb onto the mattress, his cock still embedded in Sans’ heat. Sans moaned as Papyrus shifted the two of them into a more comfortable resting position, his conjured genitalia still twitching with aftershocks.

Sans snuggled into Papyrus’ sternum, preparing to take a well-deserved nap before his eye sockets shot open in sudden realization.

“oh shit!”

Papyrus was jolted from his reverie at the abrupt exclamation. “LANGUAGE SANS!”

“sorry, but we left the groceries _and_ your car in town.”

“…DAMMIT.”

“heh. language.”

**Author's Note:**

> #cantstopwontstop #wtfiswrongwithme #fuckit #wealldiesomeday #liveitupnow


End file.
